


Our small moments

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sho knows Nino for almost two decades. In the past, they'd spend time just the two of them. Nino would compose songs with his guitar, Sho would write lyrics. He always felt that these small moments they spent just the two of them were special but little by little, he felt the distance growing between them. They didn't spend so much time together anymore. Nino would choose to snuggle close to Satoshi while waiting for shootings and Sho hated it. He had chosen to ignore them;  both Nino and his feelings. But was it possible? And even if it was, was this the solution? What if he made a mistake?





	

Title: Our small moments (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakumiya

Genre: Romance, Angst, Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sho knows Nino for almost two decades. In the past, they'd spend time just the two of them. Nino would compose songs with his guitar, Sho would write lyrics. He always felt that these small moments they spent just the two of them were special but little by little, he felt the distance growing between them. They didn't spend so much time together anymore. Nino would choose to snuggle close to Satoshi while waiting for shootings and Sho hated it. He had chosen to ignore them;  both Nino and his feelings. But was it possible? And even if it was, was this the solution? What if he made a mistake?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Our small moments

 

 

Sho looked at the small-figured man sitting at the other side of the dressing room focused on the small game console he was holding. It looked as if he had no connection to his surroundings but Sho knew the other was always staying on alert; he knew because he had always paid close attention to him. As for why… was it that both of them had initially dreamt a different future for themselves, away from the sparkling world of fame and idols? Was it that both of them decided to work hard despite their initial doubts and dedicate themselves to this new chapter of their lives? Was it the pure talent Sho could see in the other? Maybe none. Maybe everything.  
  
For almost twenty years the other had been part of his life. With every member he had a special bond. With Jun there was a mutual respect; in the beginning he might have felt awkward, having to face the younger one’s enthusiastic admiration towards him, but with the time, he had come to admire Jun’s transformation from boy to man. With Masaki, he could always feel at ease. He got to know him after they debuted but immediately admired his optimistic and always professional approach to the various difficulties they had to face in this new and difficult path for their group. No matter how stressed he was, the other’s presence would take everything off his shoulders.  
  
With Satoshi, on the other hand, he had always felt that he didn’t need words. He didn’t know whether it was because he knew him for longer time than the others or not but he always consider him another brother of his. Someone who didn’t speak much but could handle everything with calmness and maturity. With Nino the situation was different; they had come close in the past. They had discussed things many times and Sho had always admired how matured this boy was, in contrast to his too youthful image. Like him, he wasn’t afraid of speaking out his opinion but Sho had to admit that Nino did it in a much smarter way than his, avoiding unnecessary tension and brawls.  
  
Sho, though, hadn’t put a title on his relationship with him… He had come to a conclusion: things with Nino wouldn’t have labels. If he gave a definition in their relationship, it would only make him admit openly that it’s not what he truly wishes for; he would have to face his true feelings and no matter how the people around him thought of him as strong, Sho knew better than anyone that he wasn’t but a coward.  
  
The door opened revealing a sleepy Satoshi. “Good morning, everyone!”  
  
Sho mumbled ‘good morning’ along with the rest of the members trying to focus on the newspaper that was resting on his lap, wanting to avoid what would follow. He had been a witness of it many times already. He didn’t know whether it was only out of habit or there was a deeper meaning. He never tried to seek traces that could hint the truth. His eyes were desperately scanning the characters on the paper without actually processing any of them. All he could hear was the clock on the wall across the room and his heart that seemed to beat in a much crazier rhythm.  
  
At some point Sho heard a giggle… _his_ giggle and his eyes involuntarily turned towards the direction of the sound. He felt a painful clench at the sight in front of him; Nino was lying on the sofa, his head on Satoshi’s lap, while his hands were moving fast on the buttons of his console. Like always, he seemed more relaxed, now; as if Satoshi was the only one that made him feel so much at ease… as if they were connected on a different level.  
  
He should have already gotten used to it. Since Ohmiya SK, Nino would snuggle close to Satoshi, not caring who might see them. At first, he had heard many of their coworkers and producers talking about it but as the years passed by, the whole thing died out. Perhaps, everyone had become too accustomed to the view. He looked at Jun and Masaki who were both busy with their phones. He knew they didn’t even pay attention to the other two as well as he knew he should do the same. He had tried… many times… but even if he wanted to convince himself that there was no reason for making a big deal of something like that, his heart would still beat painfully in his chest.  
  
His eyes moved slowly from Nino’s hands upwards to his face. _He looks so cute like this…_ Sho bit his lower lip at this thought. It was true that Nino was cute; everybody said so but this hint of smile he had, whenever he was next to Satoshi, made him, in Sho’s eyes, look even cuter… and that made him jealous. Why should it be Satoshi the one to achieve that? Why not Masaki or Jun? Why not _him_?  
  
“Oji-chan… Look!”  
  
Nino was the only one who called Satoshi like that. Satoshi was also the only one who wouldn’t be the target of the other’s usual snarky remarks. Sho’s eyes saddened when he saw the way Nino had come even closer to the older one, pressing his body against Satoshi while pointing at something on the small screen of his game console. Sho had enough. No matter how many times he had seen this scene playing in front of him, it was more than he could handle. Abruptly, he stood up putting the newspaper back in his bag, not even caring if some pages were crumpled afterwards, and hurried to the door, as if he was hunted down.  
  
“Sho-chan, are you ok?” Masaki asked, rather confused.  
  
Sho stopped, his hand already holding the door knob. He looked at Masaki and smiled reassuringly. “I just drank too much water, Aiba-chan, and I don’t think I’ll be able to last a three-hour recording. I’ll find you at the studio!”  
  
Avoiding Nino’s look he got out of the dressing room and ran to the nearby toilets. His heart was still beating fast as he faced his idol in the mirror. _Why did you choose him?_ He closed his eyes trying to calm down, but his mind, egoistically, travel back to all those moments that had been so precious to him; those moments that had given him inspiration, had made him feel proud for being an Arashi member and incredibly happy because there was someone with whom he shared similar views and gave a different, deeper meaning to this demanding job; those small moments that gave him the false, as it was later proved, hope to believe that he might have a special connection with him…  
  
***  
  
_“That’s what I call inspiration!” Sho looked up from the paper he had in front of him to meet a smirking Nino leaning to the doorknob of the recording studio. “Are these for the new song?” Nino asked casually as he took off his jacket and sat next to him._  
  
_“Yes… but so far… nothing…” Sho mumbled, sighing frustrated._  
  
_Nino muffled a laugh. “I guessed so! If I judge from the number of crumpled papers around you…!”_  
  
_“Nino!”_  
  
_“Sorry… sorry! Just kidding… I’m sure the inspiration muse will come to you!”_  
  
_“But I really need to have it finished by tomorrow. Don’t forget the recording schedule!” Sho said sighing heavily once again._  
  
_“Why don’t you come by my house tonight? We can order pizza and see how things will go! I’m sure that by having the main star in front of you, the words will come to you before you realize it!”_  
  
_Sho raised his eyebrow. “You’re the main star because it’s for your new drama?”_  
  
_Nino flashed him his best smile. “Obviously!”_  
  
_They both looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into loud laughs._  
  
_~.~.~_  
  
_“That morning sun ended and the two of us separated…? You surely hit the emotion here!” Nino said as he picked up Sho’s paper._  
  
_They were both sitting in the younger one’s small living room. Sho took it back from Nino’s hands, feeling unexpectedly embarrassed._  
  
_“I have to reflect on the lyrics of the song and your drama! No matter how much you try to portray it as the Japanese version of ‘American Pie’, you know it’s not!”_  
  
_Nino laughed. “You always bite the bait, Sho-chan! I really love the lyrics… I always loved your lyrics!” he said in a tiny voice before clearing his throat. “Here, take a beer!” he changed the subject fast as he sat close to the other and opened his can. “As for the drama, I know it’s not superficial or anything but still its main theme is sex! Not even Jun has one!” Nino exclaimed proudly._  
  
_“Yet…” Sho mumbled under his breath gaining a small, playful hit on his arm._  
  
_Sho knew how much the younger one wanted to be a part of the “hot” names among Johnny’s. He had tried to convince everyone to audition for Gokusen but he wasn’t allowed. He was told it didn’t fit his image… Sho had never said that to him but he thought so too. Those eyes of his could express so much more… Not that Gokusen and all these types or dramas weren’t amazing opportunities and high-level of work, but Sho really thought that Nino could portray so many different characters… in works that allowed him to show this depth in them more, like Ao no Honoo for example, which was even shown in the Cannes festival. Sho had never said it to the other because he was embarrassed but he admired this ability of his; he was his fan._  
  
_“Concentrate on your lyrics!” Nino said in a supposed-to-sound-angry tone without looking at him._  
  
_They said nothing more. Sho liked this comfortable silence between them. After some minutes, Nino took his guitar in hand and started playing some chords. A melody was little by little taking form. Sho turned at his side and stole a glance at the younger one. Unconsciously, his lips curved into a smile. He loved the way Nino would look focused while composing songs. He could play the piano but was never interested in creating music, unlike the other who would spend hours and hours trying to find new melodies. To Sho, Nino wasn’t simply an idol… he was a musician, a real artist and even if the other had joked about it, Sho could secretly admit that he was his inspiration when it came to lyrics._  
  
_The words just kept coming and in less than twenty minutes, the rap part was finally ready. Sho was looking at Nino, impatient to know what the other thought of them._  
  
_“Beautiful and somehow bittersweet…” Nino whispered. “«Even if we leave behind the words "See you later" in farewell, without a doubt, only this summer I will be together with you». That’s my favorite…” he looked up at the other, their eyes meeting. “Sho-chan is always great with words!”_  
  
_Sho lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. Nino would usually compliment him like this and it always made his heart jump funnily in his chest. He liked it and hated it in the same time._  
  
_“And Nino is great with notes and chords…” Sho mumbled before he could control himself. As he expected, no answer came from the other. He drank the rest of his beer to cover up his uneasiness and made a small nod towards the guitar that was left on Nino’s side. “So, what did you come up with so far?”_  
  
_Nino’s eyes sparkled. “Interested in hearing it out? I have two versions in my mind. You could tell me which one you like the most!”_  
  
_Nino sounded enthusiastic as he took the guitar again in his hands, looking at Sho like a small child that was waiting for the adult’s approval. Sho only nodded and immediately beautiful sounds filled the small room. It was these moments that gave Sho reason to keep up and do his best despite his too packed program. University and work wasn’t an easy combination but these small yet rich moments gave him power to continue. The smile that appeared on his lips whenever he was with Nino was genuine and Sho wasn’t someone who smiled easily. Yes… Nino gave him the strength to look at the future with optimism._  
  
_~.~.~_  
  
_The times they spent together, creating sounds, writing lyrics, were almost magical to Sho. It was as if Nino helped him discover another side of himself, free from the boxes he had always used in his life. When it came to those moments, Sho felt somehow liberated. As the years passed by, though, it would be mostly him the one to send a text, asking for a small meeting. He’d use his ‘need for consultation’ for his rap to persuade Nino come to his house. He liked the person he was during these moments; that was certain… It was the reason why he had always looked forward to them but hadn’t come to realize how much he also **needed** them in his life until he missed them. Nino never explained why but with the time, their ‘meetings’ became fewer and fewer. _  
  
_‘Perhaps he lost his interest…’ was the conclusion that Sho had reached, never daring to ask him why. It wasn’t satisfying but enough to keep him focused. He would, now, write the rap lyrics in the recording studio. He was trying desperately to convince himself that he didn’t miss those times they’d spend side by side, only the two of them. But the evenings, when he’d spend his free time by the window reminiscing them, proved the exact opposite. The moment he’d close his eyes, his mind would fill with images of Nino, playing the guitar; frustrated when he couldn’t find the right continuation; excited when he did. Sho would always shake his head in an attempt to get rid of the tiny voice in his head. No… everything was ok between them. **He** was ok… That’s why when they were chosen for Yamada Taro, he was always a part of the jokes that took place in the set and never said no to Nino’s ‘hypnosis’. _  
  
_They would spend so much time together but even if the other was sitting next to him… joked with him… talked to him… Sho could feel the distance, as if Nino had raised an invisible barrier between them. The times Sho had tried to find a reason for this change weren’t few but even if he had tried hard to find an answer, he couldn’t. Perhaps it wasn’t him the one at fault. Perhaps, it was the other that had his personal reasons and Sho, as his **friend** , had to accept it. _  
  
_Sho was trying his best to deal with the new situation and stop torturing himself with whys that would never be answered. But it seemed that even if he tried his best to get used to this new « balance », the circumstances wouldn’t let him succeed in it. It had been five years since Nino’s special duo with Satoshi had been presented to the fans for the first time. From the very beginning of their career as idol group, the fan-service between these two had been a bit too forward, bold in many occasions, but fans seemed to like it, so there was no question of changing things._  
  
_Even if the latest trend in the magazine interviews was a bit too provocative for Sho’s taste, because phrases like ‘the thing I want to eat the most is you’ were the usual thing for Nino and Satoshi to say for each other, he had never given more thought; it was part of their work. It belonged to their roles as idols. What had bothered him, though, was how Nino seemed to lower the barrier between him and Satoshi when the cameras were off; because when the lights are turned off, you play no role… You are the real you… and Sho couldn’t help but feel sad… Why him? Why Ohno-kun had become Oh-chan? Why Nino had ended up calling Satoshi, Oji-chan? And why Sho-chan had become Sho-kun? Was he perhaps the one at fault? Had he done anything to Nino that made the latter distance himself from him?_  
  
_***_  
  
Nowadays, Nino, with the first chance, would go and sit as close to Satoshi as possible. Sho’s eyes never liked this. It wasn’t that Nino would sit close to him in the past. He had always been a person that loved being on his own. In a way, he was pursuing his solitude… but not anymore; now, it would be only when Satoshi wasn’t around. He had decided not to mention anything because he simply couldn’t. He had no right to but even if he knew that, it still hurt.  
  
He threw cold water on his face to calm down and looked up at his idol once again, more than surprised to find the one occupying his thoughts standing behind. Sho felt his heartbeat accelerating dangerously but had to cover this uneasiness he felt. The other shouldn’t take notice and to Sho’s fear, he could read him easily. He looked frowning at his watch, in an attempt to avoid the somehow interrogating gaze of the other.  
  
“Have they already called?” Sho asked, trying to sound indifferent.  
  
“No… I just wanted to see if you’re alright…” Nino said in a hesitant voice. “You seemed a bit red when you left the dressing room earlier, as if something was wrong and thought that-”  
  
“It’s ok” Sho cut him off. “I always get reddish when it’s too hot. No need to worry!”  
  
Without waiting for the other, he walked towards the door and opened it walking in a fast pace towards the studio. His heart was beating faster in his chest with every step. It must have been a trick of the air… his ears must have decided to play with his mind… There’s no way Nino would say those words… he couldn’t have looked hurt, _right_? He took a deep breath as he saw the rest of Arashi waiting in line. The recording was about to start. It wasn’t the moment to think about anything, he had to focus.  
  
The recording was done and Sho was back at the dressing room, getting ready to leave when he heard steps behind him. He had tried to ignore Nino during the whole time. He was sure that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to remain concentrated… and this was national television. He had already taken his backpack when the door opened abruptly and Masaki came straight to him.  
  
“Aiba-chan!”  
  
“Would you like to come for some drinks?”  
  
Sho frowned. “How did you come up with this idea?”  
  
“Our schedules match for once?! And…” Masaki cleared his throat sensing the way Sho was staring at him. “It would be a good idea to come so that this weird atmosphere between you and Nino ends?!”  
  
“What weird atmosphere?! Stop speaking nonsense!” Sho tried to make a step forwards but was blocked by the younger.  
  
“You know… we’re not blind! C’mon, Sho-chan! Don’t act like Nino!”  
  
“Nino?” Sho asked before he could control himself.  
  
Masaki crossed his hands in front of his chest. “He also needed special persuasion! I don’t listen to a thing! You’re coming!”  
  
Sho sighed knowing that it wasn’t easy to escape from a persistent Masaki. He dragged his feet to the back exit of the TV station where the other three members were waiting for them. His gaze crossed that of Nino for less than a second but it was enough to make Sho’s heart clench. He thought he saw it again… that hurt look in _his_ beautiful eyes… He shook his head. He was perhaps too tired.  
  
They went to a nearby, quite secluded bar. It had indeed been a while since they went out all five of them together. The conversation had moved from the work-related stuff to the not-work-related stuff and Sho had started feeling uncomfortable. They never shared too private things; they had never shared, for example, what happened in their love life in details. They were good friends but they were also co-workers and you always need to keep a distance, right? Was maybe _that_ the reason why Nino had decided to put this distance between them? It could be an explanation but things wouldn’t let him remain satisfied with this conclusion that night. As he was drinking his third beer, all he could listen to was Masaki whining about Nino showing up to his place uninvited last Monday and ordering him to cook dinner. Maybe it wasn’t just the fact that they were co-workers. Maybe it was that Nino had never been as close to him as he was with Satoshi or even Masaki.  
  
His stare fell at some blank point on the floor, thinking how it would be, if Nino came to _his_ house uninvited. He couldn’t cook for him of course, unless the other was happy with a mere, probably burnt, omelet. But they could talk about music… books… he could even let Nino talk to him about his favorite manga and this American series he seemed to love so much. They could simply sit side by side… just that was enough for Sho.  
  
“Sho-kun, what do you think?” Masaki’s voice reached his ears, making him frown. He realized he was once again lost in his thoughts, not paying any attention to the conversation.  
  
“Sho-kun, are you alright?” This time, it was Jun the one who asked sounding concerned.  
  
Sho sighed. Why was everyone asking him if he was alright? “I’m fine, Jun-kun… Really!”  
  
“Why I don’t believe you?! You’ve been sitting here the whole time drinking and saying no word! You seem pissed off about something or with _someone_ … What has happened?”  
  
“I…” Sho’s eyes fell involuntarily to Nino who gasped.  
  
No one spoke for a few minutes before Nino broke this unnerving silence. “I’ll be going… Good night!” his voice unusually shaky.  
  
Sho realized that Nino had been staring at him as he spoke these words and bit his lower lip guiltily. He could tell that the other had confirmed that it was him this someone that Sho was pissed-off with. Though, it wasn’t true… at least not completely. He wasn’t pissed off with Nino. He was jealous of everyone else who was _close_ to Nino when he couldn’t be the one.  
  
Jun sighed, getting up. “I don’t know what has happened between you two but whatever it is you need to find the solution! We’re not teenagers anymore!”  
  
Soon, Masaki followed mumbling good night, leaving Sho with Satoshi who had so far said nothing.  
  
“I honestly thought that you were intelligent, Sho-kun”  
  
Sho frowned turning his head to the older man. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
Satoshi turned to look at him, smiling sadly. “Why do you hurt both him and you?”  
  
_Him?_ “What… what are you talking about, Sato-”  
  
“Nino. You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”  
  
Sho gasped. He hadn’t even dare to say these words to h _imself_ and now, there was someone else saying them to him. Was it this obvious?  
  
“I know you are… no need to deny it. But tell me, why aren’t you honest with your feelings?”  
  
“I am not-”  
  
“Why haven’t you come to me and Nino and say how much you hate seeing us sitting this close?” Satoshi cut him off. “Why haven’t you come and tell Nino that you’d prefer it was _your_ lap the one that he would rest his head on?”  
  
Sho lowered his head not knowing what to say. “Satoshi-kun, I…”  
  
“I always knew that he was the one to be afraid… hesitant… he always puts on a mask to hide every trace of emotions but I thought that you’d man up and go and clear the things between you. Yet all you do, is avoiding him! And lately you don’t have the tiniest courtesy of doing it at least in a discreet way!”  
  
“He’s the one who distanced himself from me… I didn’t do anythi-” Sho stopped talking as he processed the meaning of the other’s words. _Nino is afraid? Clear things up between us?_ “Satoshi-kun, what are you-”  
  
Satoshi shook his head sighing. “Why do you think he did that? Why would he go away from the source of his inspiration? Why would he do that only to _you_ and not Masaki who’s his best friend among Arashi for twenty years, now?!”  
  
Sho’s heart felt like exploding in his chest. It couldn’t be real what Satoshi was implying.  
  
“Did you ever notice how he looked at you? How he would avoid doing excessive fan service with you? Didn’t you realize that to him you were different? Didn’t you realize that he came closer to me because he was hurt or because he thought of me as a protection shield, as someone, who’d listen to everything he kept inside, knowing that I would never judge him?”  
  
“I…”  
  
“Sho, didn’t it pass through your mind that perhaps, he decided to stop being this close to you because he just couldn’t handle it? You know… I’d say nothing… I had promised it to him but… tonight… Your behavior was unacceptable! You made him cry before the shooting and he didn’t come to me. He tried to hide it… and that made me realize that things turned out worse than I thought. I don’t know what exactly you are trying to convince yourself of but honestly, if you don’t go after him and have a clear talk about _everything_ , don’t bother to come to the same dressing room again! Is everything clear??”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe in his ears. “But even if-”  
  
“If you have worries about Jun-kun and Masaki-kun, I can assure you they will be fine. As for the agency, they don’t have to know. We are free to have a personal life as long as it stays out of the public eye, right? I have nothing more to say. Good night, Sho-kun…”  
  
Sho was left alone, his eyes on the chair Nino had been sitting on. _Could it be that Nino was afraid to approach me because of that? Does he really love me back?_ His eyes goggled, his throat turning dry at the realization of his own thoughts but in the same time he felt a wave of relief passing through his body. He had dared for the first time in his life to be honest with himself and strangely didn’t feel weird; he could almost say he was happy.  
  
He didn’t need to think about it any longer. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the bar, making a sign to the first taxi he saw coming closer.  He knew what he had to do.  
  
***  
  
Sho gave the taxi driver the directions that Masaki had just texted him. It had been years since he had felt this nervous. His stomach had tens of cramps, his hands were sweating and his eyes were blinking more than usually.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he found himself standing outside an expensive block of flats. He walked to the entrance and pressed the button next to the name he knew so well.  
  
“ _Who might this be?_ ”  
  
“It’s me…” he said not knowing what to expect.  
  
Almost two minutes had passed by and there was no sign of letting come inside. He was determined not to leave though. He was leaning against the wall when he heard the sound he wished for more than anything at this specific moment.  
  
“ _Eighth floor. Second door on your left…_ ”  
  
He tried to calm himself down as he pressed number eight once he stepped into the elevator. He went to the door, he was told, surprised to find it already open and a pair of slippers waiting for him.  
  
“Sorry for the intrusion…” the words came out mechanically, as a whisper. He found himself in a large living room. Perhaps not as big as its owner claimed it was on his radio program, but clearly spacious enough to be considered luxurious.  
  
Sho found the other sitting on the floor with a game console in his hands, looking at the wide TV screen in front of him. He could trick everyone else but not Sho. Sho knew that he wasn’t playing any game.  
  
“I have to tell you two things and then I’ll leave…” The other showed no sign of moving from his spot, so Sho just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “One. I’m sorry for being such a jerk. I never meant to hurt you. I’m not pissed-off with you… I’m pissed-off with _me_. And two. I’m sorry for being a coward and never saying how I really felt about you. At first…, I didn’t want to accept it myself. I only knew that I missed you… I missed _us_ … All those moments that we had passed together in the past… I, now, realized that it was in my hand not to miss them but never did anything. I tried to convince myself that I was ok without them… that I was ok without _you_ …. that I was ok seeing you being this close to Satoshi-kun… that I was ok without telling you how I really felt about you… But someone made me realize I wasn’t. I’m really sorry for never having told you that I _love_ you…, _Kazu_... that I fell in love with you since that very first time you told me how much you loved my lyrics…”  
  
Sho had tears in his eyes that were threatening to run down his cheeks but blinked them away. He had to do that without breaking down. He could always do that once he was back at home.  
  
“I just want you to know that I love you, Ninomiya Kazunari…”  
  
He stayed at his position hoping the other would say something, at least look at him… do something… but he remained at his spot. Sho lowered his head defeated. “Once again, I’m sorry for my behavior. I promise you, it won’t happen again. See you on Wednesday. Good night…, Kazu…”  
  
He turned around and hastily put on his shoes. Maybe Satoshi had been wrong or Nino had decided to give up on him. Whatever it was, he was determined to behave like a grown-up man. They weren’t teenagers anymore; Jun was right. At least, now he was clear not only with the other but with himself, as well. Whatever it was, he could, now, face it.  
  
His hand had grabbed the doorknob when he suddenly felt two arms wrapping around his waist. His heart started beating faster than ever against his ribs. He could feel the hotness of the younger one’s body and wanted to feel it like that forever. His hands immediately found Nino’s, holding them tightly.  
  
“Don’t go, Sho… There’s something I want to tell you, too…” Sho turned around and saw Nino’s eyes staring back at his, being the same red and teary. Hesitantly, he brought his right hand on Nino’s cheeks to wipe the tears away. Nino closed his eyes as he spoke. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry for being a coward and choosing the easy way…for never giving you, _us_ , the chance… I never thought that you could-”  
  
“That’s why you chose Satoshi-kun?”  
  
“He knew… and he was the only one I could go to when you’d look at me with that gaze that made me-”  
  
Sho couldn’t listen to anything. He grabbed the shorter one, bringing him closer to his body, his fingers lost in Nino’s soft hair.  
  
“I’m sorry…”  
  
Nino’s hands clang on Sho’s back. “I’m sorry, too, Sho…”  
  
Sho moved a bit back so that he could look at the other properly. He was so beautiful… he leaned closer, his eyes locked on the thin lips.  
  
“Kiss me…”  
  
He gasped at Nino’s demand but leaned forward nevertheless. 

~.~.~  
  
It was amazing… He felt complete as they let their feelings take over, seeking the warmth they had stubbornly refused to themselves. Their bodies were moving in their own, finding the reassurance in the caresses, proving with actions how much they loved each other.  
  
“Promise me we will have our small moments again?” Sho whispered in Nino’s ear as he kept him protectively in his arms.  
  
Nino who rested his head on his new lover’s naked torso could only smile. “Yes… Because I missed them; I missed being the person that I’m with you…”  
  
“I love you, Kazu…” Sho mumbled and kissed feather-like the top of Nino’s head.  
  
The latter tightened his grip around him and smiled. “I love you too, my Sho…”  
  


 

  
THE END  


 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's a small surprise!!! ^_^ This is a non-AU, Sakumiya OS! I can't believe it myself that I actually wrote it but I read a tweet where Sho actually mentioned how much he missed these 'small' moments that he and Nino had shared in the past and the idea came! xD It's my fourth time writing Sakumiya and what's more, in a non-AU setting... ><" I've never dared to write a 'serious' fic in such a setting before (I prefer AUs! ^^) but anyway here it is! :) I tried my best to write this pairing with the right balance even though I'm not very familiar with it! ^^

The credits for the translation of the rap part of "Kotoba yori taisetsuna mono" go to yarukizero.

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
